Champion
by HPPJOpercabethHG
Summary: This is how I think Champion, the sequel to Prodigy and Legend by Marie Lu, will go. I suggest you read the first two books before you read this fanfic. Day is dying, June is going to be training to be a Princeps, and Anden is still Elector. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1–JUNE

**Ok, so this is how I think Marie Lu's Champion will go. This is the sequel to Prodigy and Legend. Thanks for reading.**

"Day…" I say. It's no use. He walks out the door and slams it shut. My hands are shaking, quivering with sadness. I should've known we couldn't be together. It was only a matter of time before he left me. I should be able to take this kind of pain.

But I can't. It strikes me in the heart, leaving me completely vulnerable. Helpless, even. There's a knock on the door. I immediately think its Day, coming back to me. I get myself prepared to see him again. In his soldier attire, his flowing, blonde curls.

I open the door slowly. It's not Day. In fact, it's the Elector Primo, Anden.

"Hello, June," Anden says.

"Hello, Elector," I reply. I lead him into my apartment. Ollie is barking like mad.

He looks around," You enjoying the place? It's looks very clean."

"Oh, I was just cleaning it because Day was coming over." Worst thing to say ever. Knowing he likes me and still saying I want Day. But it doesn't matter, Day and I just won't work out, he said it himself. It's over.

Anden just nods. "Speaking of Day, I just passed him. He was crying and he wouldn't talk to me. Care to explain that?"

_Its nothing,_ I want to say. But it's not nothing, Day's gone, and he won't tell me why. "He just dropped something off," I say. Not entirely true, but I don't want to talk about it. I shove Day into the back of my mind. "So, what're you here for, Anden?" It was supposed to be a serious question, but it came out cold and uncaring.

Anden doesn't notice, if he did, he doesn't show it," I'm here to ask whether you've accepted my offer or turned it down."

"Yes, I am taking the offer. When does training start?" I reply. He tells me everything, where training is, what times, and what I'll have to do to get the spot.

"I asked if I could just pick the princeps, but the Senators won't allow it," Anden says apologetically.

"Doesn't matter, I rather work for the spot than have it handed to me."

Anden's eyes wander around my apartment. He notices my velvet box with the pendant Day gave me. "What's that?"

I quickly snatch the box away and shove it into my pockets," Just something Day dropped off." Another idiotic, stupid reply. I didn't have to mention Day again. I could've just said that someone gave it to me.

"Right." He doesn't seem shaken, surprised even.

Suddenly, I can't take it anymore. "Could you excuse me for a second, Elector?"

"By all means, go ahead," Anden says.

I rush toward the phone next to the couch and dial the one number I've memorized.

_ Ring! Ring! Ring! _A young voice picks up. "Hello?"

"Eden?!" I shout. "How did you get to the phone?"

"I was in bed, I crawled here when I heard it ring." Eden explains.

"Ok, then, is Day home?" I ask.

"Nope, I thought he went to your house," says Eden.

Somehow I thought Day would be fast enough to reach his apartment in five minutes.

"Can you tell him I called? And ask him to call back, please?"

"Sure," Promises Eden. "See you later, June." Then he hangs up.

I sigh and put the phone back on the table. "Eden? Where you calling Eden?" Anden asks.

I plop into the couch and Anden sits with me. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask Day something."

"Has he told you yet?"

Again, tears threaten to fall,"Yeah, he told me to take the spot as Princeps and that...we couldn't be together."

"Oh, but, June, I'm not talking about Princeps anymore." He looked down, then at me. "June, Day is dying."

**Dun! Dun! Dun! Find out what happens next when we see Day's point of view!**


	2. Chapter 2–DAY

DAY

I _couldn't_ tell her. Not now, it's better that I just tell her to let go. Rather than have her try to help me, because its never going to work. Nothing will.

I turn around and leave her. I slam the door behind me, before I see Anden standing next to me. He's also still in the attire we had to wear for the photo.

"Is everything alright, Day?" He asks. I shake my head. "Listen, I just found out about...you know. Anyways, I hope there's something I can do."

"No. There isn't, the doctors said it themselves. I'm going home now." I walk around him and his body guards. And I shuffle to my apartment. I don't feel like walking causally, I feel too down.

_No, no. Now's not the time to feel attached to June, you have to let go. _I finally reach apartment ten minutes later. Luckily, it's too late for the crowds to be up and screaming about, so I can walk though the front door without problems.

I run a hand through my hair and look up. Eden is there, sitting on the couch, waiting for me. He doesn't notice I came home, so I just walk up to him and take his hands. "I thought you were in bed, why're you up?"

He looks startled, as if he doesn't believe that I'm here with him. "The phone rung, and so I picked it up."

"_And_?" I ask, he shouldn't be walking around at night. Let alone without me.

"It was June. She asked you to call back, I didn't realize you would be coming home so late," he replied. "Did you tell her?"

I shook my head."I couldn't, Eden." This is all too much to handle now. I can't believe even the Republic's goddy doctors can't even fix me. I can't believe I'm going to die.

"Where will I go?" He asks.

I look at him with wide eyes," When what? Where will you go when what happens?"

His glazed eyes don't move, but his expression says that this should be obvious. "If you die. Where will I go?"

I hadn't thought about that. To be honest, I had thought more about what I had to say o June rather than where Eden would be going. "I don't know. But they're not taking you to some goddy orphanage. I'll think of something. Don't worry, I'll find you a good home."

Then I take him in my arms and carry him to our room. Our apartment's big enough for us to have our own rooms, but with his sight, I don't want to leave him alone. I lay him on his bed and whisper in his ear," I won't ever let them hurt you anymore, Eden. You're all I have left for sanity." Not incompletely true. I still have June, but I let her go, I said goodbye. Now I jjust have to face the horrors of living without her. "Better get some sleep, yeah?" He just laughs.

"Ok, Daniel. Good night."

I kiss his forehead," Good night, Eden." Then I walk over to my bed and snuggle in.

Our beds weren't anything fancy. Of course, when we first came here they were, but we made some changes and made them more home-like. Less bouncy. Less plush. And less golden. Now they're just mattresses with a couple of layers of blankets. Nothing_ that _home-like, for fear we'd start crying about John and Mom.

I slowly drift off in deep sleep.

I wake up. Startled and sweaty. Terrified that what happened in my nightmare might come true. If these goddy nightmares didn't stop, I'm going to die sooner than we thought. I look down and realize, I'm still on my soldier wear. I quickly change into regular clothes (as regular as you can get for a Republic Ruby sector rich person).

"Daniel? Are you there?" I hear Eden call.

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Did you call June yet?"

That wasn't a question I had expected. Even from my genius brother, Eden, its so sudden. I answer with a simple, "No." I help him change into school attire, to help get ready for school. "I can't believe you're going to school. Lucky one."

We don't eat much, because we're so used to having nothing, having all these delicacies seem like too much. "Let's get you to school, yeah?"

We quickly rush to his school, where he'd be attending like a normal kid who passed their trial. I leave him at the front of the school, where I talk to his teacher, making sure he was given the right care.

"He can't walk alone," I say for the hundredth time.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Wing, your brother will be fine! He's been given a walking stick, and you can be assured that he's being taught the right thing." I raise an eyebrow at the teacher, who quickly adds, "The Elector has made sure that they're are being taught new things, like the world map. He said, and I quote, 'They are being taught propaganda! Teach them something they don't know, like the world!'"

"Alright, but I'm watching you," I say, trying to sound fierce and in command.

"Definitely, Mr. Wing, and just to make sure, my name's Mrs. Truss. And I think that if we did anything to harm Eden, we would surely be arrested," Mrs. Truss gives me a hopeful smile, as lovely as a dove.

I nod," Thanks, Mrs. Truss."

I walk back home, something didn't feel right about that lady. She seemed to be telling the truth. I'll have to ask Eden when I pick him up.

I lay on the couch, nothing today. No photo shoot, no talking to the Senators, no speaking to the people. Just a day of relax.

I notice the phone, which is beeping like crazy. It says the words 'Missed call/New voice message.'

I dial the number that called. I haven't even begun to learn how to control this thing.

_Bring! Bring! Bring!_

"Day?" A voice says. I immediately know its June.

I sigh."So you're the one who keeps making the phone go off blaring."

Normally it would make her laugh, but it doesn't this time. "Anden told me, Day," she says.

"He told you what? That you're defiantly going to get the Princeps position?" I ask. I have no clue what she's talking about.

"You're dying, Day, I have to help."

"No you don't. Not this time. You've already helped enough. The doctors can't do anything so I guess I'll be dead in a year. Happy now?" I ask.

She stays silent," Why would I be happy?"

"You're probably going to be Princeps. Maybe even Anden's bride, feel happy," I explain, I can't hang up now. Not that she knows.

"But I don't care about Anden! Day, I only see you. I can't just be Princeps knowing that you'll never live to see your twentieth birthday, let alone your seventeenth. I want to help, it's not an option here, Day. I'm going to help," she orders, she acts like I have no say, that I'm attempting suicide and she's trying to coax me out of it.

"I don't want to die, not that I've just gotten Eden back. I-I can't leave him. If I die, where will he go? There our bigger things than me dying. An innocent boy's life might be jeopardized because I might die."

I can hear her breathing hard now, getting ready to burst out an explanation for me to stay alive. "But they are more important things! You have to understand that! You're dying, and you're the people's figurehead, you aren't just a pretty face," she says.

"Just give me some time, June. It's been two days since I found out. You think it's hard for you to process this?" I say.

"I never said it wasn't going to be hard for you," says June. "But I'm just saying its going to be hard for me too."

Her words shock me. When I had kissed her last night, I thought she had finally let go. I'm the one who said 'I love you', not her. Im the one dying. "Have you seen Thomas yet?" I change the subject. No use to arguing over a problem that has no solution.

"No. But I'm going to find him tomorrow. Somehow."

We stay silent for a while. No one of us bothering to say what's on our minds. But June breaks first. "Can I come over?"

I shouldn't have to think whether I want to see her or not. My mind is already screaming yes. "Sure," I say causally.

"I'll see you soon," she says. "Bye, Day." Then the phone goes dead. A soft vibrating noise is the only thing left. I plop it down on the couch.

Five minutes later, I hear someone knocking on the door. I slowly open it, scared to face June.

But she does something completely different than talking. She throws her arms around me and kisses me. I do nothing but kiss back.

She lets go first, "I had to do that."

I lead her into my apartment And we sit on my bed. "So, you know about me dying," I say.

"Yeah? We were talking about it for like ten minutes earlier today, Day." She crosses her arms.

"Right. So you wanted to tell me something, yeah?" I ask. No use redoing the whole conversation again.

"Day, I can't accept the Princeps position." She looks down, and starts to cry.

I want to hug her and tell her everything is fine. She doesn't have to be Princeps. I don't have to die. We can just live a normal life. But that'll never be possible. I can't just _not_ die. Everyone dies eventually, of course, but it doesn't have to be so soon.

All I do is just speak," You have to. You won't get the chance again. I'm not forcing you, just making sure you know the importance of this job."

She stares at her hands. "But what about you? You can't on me? Or on Eden!"

"I know, I know. There's nothing I can do, though. This–this _disease_ was implanted on me years ago, I'm almost sixteen. It's been growing over the years, now it's never going to leave."

I caress her hair as she weeps. "The people won't let this happen. If they see that the Republic didn't cure you, they'll go into a rage. Things will once more be uncontrollable. They _have_ to help you, it's not an option. They will if they want the people's trust."

"Must we always use _have_? No one can force us to do anything, but I see your point about the people." I stand up and walk over to Eden's bed where we have his old stuff and a few children's books. "We'll have to talk to Anden about this, but for now, I have to pick up Eden."

"I'm coming with you," she says persistently. "I'll come with you to get Eden," she rephrases." Then she takes my hand as I grab my keys.

"_Fine_, but don't be so clingy." I know it sounds mean, but I need her feel like I don't need her.

She lets go of my at, and we head out the door and towards Eden's school.

When we get there, June smiles. "I came here for two years, before I went to high school."

"Whatever," I say coldly. Her smile fades. We walk towards the groups of children. "Eden! Eden! I'm over here!"

Eden turns around from wherever he is and shouts," Daniel! I'm on the bench! Walk to me!"

I see him swinging his legs on a bench near the school doors. "Hey, buddy." He looks no different from when I dropped him off, except for a new stick in his hand. A walking stick, his teacher had called it. "Ooh, nice walking stick. Does it work?"

_"Of course, _Daniel," he says. "I move it around in front of me so I don't walk into a wall or something else."

"Hi, Eden. It's me, June," June greets. His head turns to her direction.

"June?" He asks. Then his face lights up. "Ah, so you _did_ call her back!"

"Yeah, but only because the phone was blinking like hell," I explain. Then I take him by the hand and we walk back toward our apartment.

"Day, I still need to talk to you and Anden tomorrow," she says through the silence.

"Ok, tomorrow then. See you later, June," I promise. Then she runs off.

"She found out?" Eden asks.

"Yeah, she found out. And it isn't so great."


	3. Chapter 3–JUNE

**Thanks for waiting, Ducklings! I have been waiting to get back to you, so here I am!**

Day is being stubborn. He won't see that he can't die. I enter my apartment to be greeted by Olly.

"Hey, boy." I scratch his ears. He only barks in reply.

I go for a shower when something catches my eye. I turn to look at it. The pendant Day gave me, as beautiful as ever. I sigh as I continue to walk to my bathroom.

After my shower, I decide to call Thomas. He won't get away from me that easily. I know his number by heart, from times when he had to stay at my house while Metias was on missions.

The phone rings for a while. "Hello?" Answers a cool voice.

I take a breath before answering. "Hello, Thomas."

He sighs," Hello, June. Glad to hear from you again."

My voice isn't too cheery. "You still killed him, Thomas. Just because the Republic has accepted me again doesn't mean that it doesn't matter that you committed murder," I say coldly.

"Listen, June, I meant to talk to you about that," he stories to sound sincere, but is having a hard time. "Why don't we meet for dinner?"

"No," my voice wavers. "We talk now, or you come over to my place."

His voice is no longer happy. "Fine, then. I'm coming."

I sit and wait for him on my bed. On my desk there's a picture of Thomas, Metias and I after having dinner. I was only 12 then.

Olly starts to bark. Thomas is here. I open the door before he even knocks.

He smiles. "June!" He hugs me. I don't move. He sees my coldness. "I'm glad to see you. I thought you were dead, June. It was terrible. But I managed to move on."

"Meaning you didn't care."

"Excuse me?" He says politely.

"You didn't care I was dead, so you_ moved on._" I sound fierce, even scary. I sit on the couch and he sits beside me.

"June, you have to understand that I was worried about you," he pushes a stray hair behind my ear.

I turn to face him now. "Oh, I see. You were worried about because I didn't have my brother to take care of me, is that it? Because I have you to thank for that."

"I was following orders!" He says, none too gently. "Commander Jameson needed me to. It was the law." He looked at his shoes. "He told me to take care of you, when he was dieing. And I intend to do so."

I say nothing, hes useless to me. Just another person to blame.

I suddenly realize something. Day and I can't be together, thats true. I've caused him too much pain. I'm the reason his mother _and _brother are dead. Is it not the same here? Thomas, responsible for my brother dead? Him causing me pain as I have done to Day. Yet Day treats so fairly, as if we could still be together. And I'm shunning Thomas.

Day let me into his home, given me a beautiful pendant. Even kissed me...

"Then do your job," I whisper so quietly that he can barely hear me. "Take care of me, but don't make it harder than it has to be."

"Of course not," he smiles. Then he leans closer and kisses me. I don't do anything for a while, then I push him back. His smile is wiped away. "Fallen for Anden? I see."

I ignore his question. "You are here to take care of me, not to kiss me."

He stands up and bows. "Yes, Ms. Iparis." He's gone back to his formal self. It make just be better that way. "Good-bye, Ms. Iparis."

"Good-bye." He leaves and shuts the door behind him.

I touch my lips. This isnt the only time he's kissed me. A kiss is a show of love. Does Thomas love me? What about Day? Or Anden? Anden was always there, but Day was there too. But Day and I can't be together. It would never work. Never. I am the reason his family has dwindled down to two. I am the reason Tess is gone. How can Day forgive me?

I reach for the ruby pedant Day gave me and hold it to my lips. This is the only thing I have. Now that we can't be together. I slowly weep...


	4. AUTHORS NOTE I AM SO SORRY!

**Hello, my ducklings! I would like to let you know, that I have read JN excerpt from Champion! Im not going to show it here, you'll have to find it yourself. But I feel that what I have posted is amateurish and is not that great. I am going to restart my Champion fanfiction. I want to make it a little like what Marie Lu wrote, but am not going to take her excerpt. It will be a lot different and I will probably post something for this story within the next month. Thank you for supporting me!**


End file.
